1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to reducing the power consumption of display devices, and more specifically, to continuously adjusting a variable refresh rate to control the power consumption of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Liquid crystal display (LCD) panel power is a significant factor in portable device battery life. As much as 40% of total system power can be consumed by the LCD backlight and panel electronics when a portable device is idle. When power consumption of the device is reduced, the battery-life of the device increases, allowing an end-user to operate the device for a longer period of time between recharging.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is a technique for reducing the power consumed by the LCD display to lengthen battery life.